Great Toad Sage
Gamamaru (ガマ丸), more commonly known as the'Great Toad Sage' (大ガマ仙人, Ōgama Sennin) is the oldest and most respected toad of all the inhabitants ofMount Myōboku. Because of his age, the other toads affectionately call him Great Honourable Geezer (大じじ様, Ōjiji-sama). He is famed for his highly accurate prophecies. Background When Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was still alive, Gamamaru apparently gave him a prophecy, stating that a "mischievous blue-eyed boy" will unite the tailed beasts and change the world. When Jiraiya was training at Mount Myōboku, the Toad Sage made a prophecy concerning him: Firstly, that he would go on to become both a talented ninja, and a pervert without equal. Jiraiya would walk across the world as a sage, "observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course," and in doing so he would also write a book. Jiraiya was also told that he would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be Jiraiya's actions that will determine which path this student takes.6 Personality At his great age, Gamamaru seems to constantly smile and tends to have his eyes closed or squinting. He is portrayed and described as being senile, and sometimes out of touch with his present situation, so he does tend to forget things easily and quite quickly. However, when reminded, he is still able to remember things and can easily tell things very precisely. As a sage, he is also very wise, and is quick to stop Shima and Fukasaku from bickering and encourages harmony. It would seem that unlike most other toads, he actually has respect for Jiraiya, and has urged both Shima and Fukasaku to cooperate with him.7 Appearance He is one of the largest inhabitants of Mount Myōboku, easily equalling Bunta, Ken, and Hiro in size. He is brown in colour, with a white belly, is very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" (油, abura) on it. The place where he called Jiraiya and Naruto to receive their prophecy is lined with what appears to be giant scrolls and he sits in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" (仙人, sennin) inscribed on it. Abilities Gamamaru is shown to have immense longevity, having been around since at least the final days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Being the oldest toad sage of Mount Myōboku, he is very wise and has immense knowledge about senjutsu. He can also observe anyone he wants over a great distance as long as he knows the person's chakra pattern using his crystal ball. The Great Toad Sage also possesses the ability to see into the future, but to a limited extent, evident by him predicting that Jiraiya would take on a student who would be known as either the Saviour or the Destroyer of the World. He had even bestowed a prophecy to Hagoromo himself, which even to the present day, he still has faith in. Whether this ability is due to his status as a Sage is unknown. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Gamamaru appears briefly, when a prophecy about the Masked Man's defeat is made. Trivia * Gamamaru wears a necklace with the kanji character 油 (Abura, Literally meaning: oil) on it. It is frequently used in reference to toads in Naruto. * Along with the tailed beasts, Gamamaru is one of the few beings who existed from Hagoromo's era. Quotes * (To Fukasaku and Shima) "No fighting, children. A husband and wife should be nice to each other."3 * (To Gamabunta) "It's over… As it was foretold… but I never thought Jiraiya's two pupils together would be the "Children of the Prophecy", the ones to lead a revolution in the ninja world… Maybe this was all meant to be from the time Jiraiya decided not to give up… That book really was the key to changing the world."9 Category:Naruto Universe Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Remote Viewing Category:Frogs Category:Mount Myōboku Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Amnesia Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Animals Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Waterbender Category:Aura Reading Category:Resistance Category:Elders Category:Psychic Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Inventors Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Teachers